lottslockboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooper Ellis
Cooper Ellis Son of Poseidon (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History *Sigh* Why would anyone give a shit about my story? Fair enough.... It begins with my mother. Her name was Kate Ellis. She was the secretary for an Attorney in Detroit. Though don't get too excited, she did minimal paperwork, and her boss, on several occasions. The only non-narcissistic thing she ever did was take a trip to Jamacia every few years where she, you guessed it, had more sex but with strangers. It was one one of these trips that she met my father, Poseidon, mighty god of the sea. She drooled over him for a few hours, they had their fun, and went their separate ways. She came back to Detroit and continued to carry on with her boss, eventually marrying him. When she came up pregnant, she was foolish enough to believe it was his. Ergo, I was born. She named me Cooper, after that bastard yuppie scum she married. As anyone with foresight could see, Cooper eventually grew tired of my mother and left her. She claimed she didn't care and would make it without him, but apparently forgot that her job security was based on orgasms, and eventually feel into a poor estate. We were forced to move into what was little more than a slum. She began to drink to numb the pain, and do more and more stupid things to expunge it. |- | Other |- | |} As you might wonder, what happened to me as all this went on? I was left to fend for myself, with little to work with, I wasn't exactly father of the year for myself. In this time, I began to notice and refine my powers as best as I could. Despite becoming as disgusting on the outside as she was on the inside, Kate still managed to scrape together enough money to go on another trip to Jamaica. On the ship there, as one might expect, shit went awry. Somehow, someone's pet Iguana got loose, and suddenly began to grow and split it's head into 3. Due to all the added weight, the whole damn ship started to go down. In one of my very rare moments where I play hero, I used my powers to have the sea pull the monster into the ocean, but as a result, it damaged the hull, causing the ship to continue to sink. I plead and cried, and prayed for someone to help me, but my prayers fell on deaf, divine ears. My father chose not to help me or my mother, so then everyone on that boat but me died that day. I drifted in the ocean for days, using my powers to pull myself back towards my home. After finally expending myself, I passed out on the shore of Florida, seeing what I later found out was a satyr. He took me to camp, and there, the bastard finally decided to show me some attention. I was claimed and moved into the cabin, where I am now. That's my story, now get out of my f*cking face, unless you wanna drown. Personality Personality Since his mother's death, and admittedly before so, he's been bitter towards the world, determined to breakaway from it, angry at his mother, emotionally unstable,is emotionally scarred from his relationship with his mother, and now simply cares for his own interests rather than what's right. Appearance Appearance Malachi1.jpg Malachi2.jpg Malachi3.jpg Malachi4.jpg Malachi5.jpg Malachi6.jpg Malachi7.jpg Coop is a Caucasian male. He is 6’3, 195 lbs. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is slim with an athletic build. Possessions Possessions Celestial Bronze Falchion,Cyclone. A gift from his father. Abilities Abilities Children of Poseidon have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. Children of Poseidon can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. Children of Poseidon have a slightly higher resistance to burns. Children of Poseidon have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. Children of Poseidon can innately breathe underwater. They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes, pegasi, hippocampi, etc.), and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Poseidon telepathically. They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. They can make air bubbles form under water. Children of Poseidon have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feet, and only for a few seconds. Children of Poseidon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. Children of Poseidon are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Children of Poseidon can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Children of Poseidon always know their exact coordinates when in water. Children of Poseidon can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. Children of Poseidon have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. Relationships Relationships ----